


"How do you say ..."

by Sabirahn



Series: One More Phrase [1]
Category: The Society (TV 2019)
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, M/M, Missing Scene, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:22:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28416060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabirahn/pseuds/Sabirahn
Summary: Sam and Grizz spent the whole day together, as indicated in the Netflix-show. Now they are sitting on Grizz's bed, talking.This is my take on what happens between the first two kisses that we got to see on screen.
Relationships: Sam Eliot & Gareth "Grizz" Visser, Sam Eliot/Gareth "Grizz" Visser
Series: One More Phrase [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2199084
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	"How do you say ..."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work, and I am not a native English speaker. I'm happy to receive any notes on grammar, spelling or expression.
> 
> I just miss Grizzam and am still hoping against all odds that Netflix will pick up "The Society" again.
> 
> I don't own the characters, Netflix did an awesome job there.
> 
> No beta-reader. I'm too shy ;-)

They were sitting on the edge of Grizz’s bed, talking. Sam had one leg pulled up on the bed, bent at the knee, sitting on his foot. His right foot was on the floor. Both of Grizz’s feet were on the floor, on top of each other, his upper body turned towards Sam.

“Can you teach me … uhm … one more phrase in sign language?” Grizz asked, looking down, when there was a little pause in the conversation.  
Sam nodded, looking at Grizz softly.

Grizz bit his lip, glancing up quickly to see Sam’s answer, then looked down again, not daring to meet Sam’s eyes. 

“How do you say ‘kiss me’?” Grizz’s heart pounded in his chest. He was biting his lip again, still not daring to look up.

Sam was surprised, but pleasantly so. He smiled and scooted closer. He leaned in, hesitating for just a second, then touched his lips softly to Grizz’s, just once. Grizz’s face was still pointed downward. Sam took Grizz’s face in both his hands and kissed him again, tilting his face up ever so gently. Grizz kissed him back timidly, wanting to touch Sam, but didn’t quite know how. So his hands just moved in front of himself awkwardly, like they wanted to reach for Sam, but then fell back down in his lap.

After a few moments of slow and careful kissing Sam pulled away slightly, his hands leaving Grizz’s face and landing on his own knees. Grizz looked down again. “Are you OK?” Sam asked while signing.  


Grizz finally lifted his head and stared at Sam in wonder. “Yes”, he whispered. He shifted on the bed, pulling his right leg up and his foot underneath him, mirroring Sam’s position. He reached for Sam with both hands, pulling him closer by the small of his back. He leaned in for another kiss and Sam met him halfway. Their kiss got a little more heated now, still kind of timid, but not as slow any more. Their breathing accelerated.

Sam’s right hand was in Grizz’s hair, his fingers brushing through it slowly. His left hand was on Grizz’s right knee. Grizz lifted his right hand from its former place on Sam’s back and gently touched it to the side of his neck. His thumb stroked down the front of Sam’s throat softly, making the other’s breath hitch. Sam intensified the kiss then, letting his tongue dart out to lick Grizz’s bottom lip. Grizz’s tongue answered immediately, their kiss getting more and more heated.

After a while, Sam pushed himself up on his knees, leaning in more and trying to tip Grizz over onto the pillows. Grizz obliged, heart pounding fast, their lips never leaving the other’s. Sam kicked off his shoes and Grizz followed suit. As Grizz’s head hit the pillow, Sam laid next to him, head on the pillow, facing each other, their knees touching. They kissed softly for a while, acclimating to this new position. Sam’s right hand was in Grizz’s hair again, pulling his fingers through it and stroking his neck at the same time. His left hand was trapped underneath his own body. Grizz’s left hand was wandering up and down Sam’s right side, fingers only slightly brushing over the fabric of his sweater. 

After a few moments Sam pushed himself up on his left elbow to be able to lean over Grizz and have better access to his lips. Grizz’s right hand pushed underneath Sam’s body and hugged him close, while the other went to the side of his neck, making sure his face stayed within kissing range. 

After a while, their kiss slowed and finally Sam broke away just enough to look at Grizz.

“Is this OK?” he asked, not signing, because he was still leaning on his left arm, and his right hand was busy stroking Grizz’s neck.

Grizz smiled and lifted his head to meet Sam’s lips for another sweet kiss. “Very” he answered, his head sinking back down to the pillow.

Sam smiled, too, and the pair continued their kiss, now quickly getting faster and more passionate. Eventually, Sam felt brave enough to push himself up and straddle Grizz, their hips not quite touching. His lips left Gizz’s and started to wander down his jaw to his neck, leaving soft kisses and making Grizz moan quietly and tilt his head back to give Sam better access. His hands slowly went up and down Sam’s back while he enjoyed the sweet feeling the boy on top of him gave him.

Sam’s left hand went up and down Grizz’s side, stopping suddenly, if only for a second, when his fingers found a bit of exposed skin at the bottom of Grizz’s sweater, right above his right hip bone. He stopped his kisses, leaning his forehead onto the side of Grizz’s neck, concentrating on letting his fingers slip underneath the hem of his shirt ever so slightly and trailed circles with his fingertips on the sensitive skin above Grizz’s hip bone. Grizz breathed out shakily, not daring to move. Sam’s fingers started to move upward, taking Grizz’s shirt with them, but stopped after maybe half an inch. Sam lifted his head to look into Grizz’s eyes.

“May I?” he asked shyly.

Grizz nodded, not being able to speak.

Sam kissed him again, while his hand slowly wandered up Grizz’s right side, pulling the shirt up in the process. Grizz’s body was shocked into motion by Sam’s kiss and he started to move his hands to the small of Sam’s back, found the hem of his sweater and slipped his hands underneath. He pushed both of his hands up slowly, exposing more and more of Sam’s upper body.

Sam broke the kiss to look at Grizz. “Do you want me to take this off?” he asked and signed, tugging on his own shirt. 

Grizz nodded again. “Only if you want to”, he added and swallowed.

Sam sat back on his heels, now sitting on Grizz’s thighs, and pulled his sweater over his head, taking the t-shirt underneath right with it and letting them fall to the floor. He bent back down, kissed Grizz briefly, but sweetly, on the lips and then dipped lower, to the part of Grizz’s stomach that he had left exposed earlier. He kissed his way up now, moving the shirt upwards with his nose. 

Grizz shivered, his eyes closed, his breathing heavy. He lifted his arms over his head, looking at Sam. Sam understood and shoved the other’s sweater upwards and over his head, leaving hot trails on Grizz’s skin on the way, where his fingers had touched him. He tossed the shirt to the floor, where it landed close to his own. They looked at each other, Sam still sitting up, face to chest to stomach and back again. 

Grizz’s mouth was slightly open, his hands on Sam’s waist, finally looking longingly into his eyes and wishing, he would kiss him again. 

Sam was in awe, watching Grizz’s well sculptured form, not quite believing his luck. When he finally met his eyes, he breathed out heavily, not having realized he had been holding his breath, and dropped down quickly to kiss Grizz passionately. Not thinking about what he was doing, he let his whole body touch Grizz’s. Chests collided, hips landed on hips, Sam’s legs on either side of Gizz’s. They both moaned as they felt each other’s erections pressing into each other, their minds reeling at what was happening and where this might be headed.

They kissed wildly now, hips grinding into each other slowly. Sam suddenly felt himself lifted and flipped around. He panted as he looked into Grizz’s eyes, who was also breathing heavily, looking down on him now. Their hips where not quite touching now and Sam squirmed under Grizz, aching to feel him closer again. Grizz leaned in to kiss him and Sam moaned quietly when the other boy started to kiss down his neck, passing his collarbone and continued to leave soft kisses and love bites all over his naked chest. 

While he passed down Sam’s upper body, Grizz made sure to let his own chest glide over Sam’s hips, feeling his erection pressed against his now too-tight pants. Sam panted, pushing his hips upwards to meet Grizz’s chest. Grizz felt himself go even harder than he already was, and lifted himself off Sam, so that only his lips where touching the smaller boy’s stomach. Sam moaned at the loss of pressure, his hands grabbing at Grizz’s hair. Grizz glanced up at him quickly, making sure, Sam was enjoying himself. What he saw made him smile and go back to kissing Sam in the region below his belly button.

A large hand moved to the rim of Sam’s pants now, the tip of a forefinger slipping underneath it, tugging on it slightly. Grizz looked up at Sam, who was already looking at him, face flushed and breathing heavily. 

“May I?” Grizz asked, tugging with his forefinger at the rim of Sam’s pants again, slightly downwards.  
Sam shivered and nodded.  


Grizz’s fingers busied themselves on Sam’s pants button, while he moved up to kiss Sam on the lips again.  
Sam lifted his hips when Grizz’s lips left his to move down his body until he finally pulled off his pants, throwing them to the floor. Sam sat up quickly to pull off his socks, then he used this position to push Grizz back down to the bed again, straddling him once more. Their lips met for a hasty kiss before Sam moved down Grizz’s neck to his upper body, relishing the feeling of this amazing body beneath his own.

Sam’s hands found Grizz’s jeans button. He looked up at him.  
Grizz nodded before Sam could ask.

Sam opened the button and the zipper. Then he slid both his hands into Grizz’s pants, palms pressed to his thighs, moving them downwards, while his mouth grazed over the other’s stomach. Grizz panted, lifting his hips to help Sam remove his jeans, and in doing so, touched his boxers-clothed erection to Sam’s passing face accidentally. Sam lingered there for a moment longer than absolutely necessary, breathing hot air trough the fabric. Grizz moaned and squirmed underneath Sam.

Sam continued to take Grizz’s pants off and finally tossed them away. Grizz bent his legs upwards to pull off his socks and then pulled Sam back down onto him. They kissed again, carefully now, and Sam hovered above Grizz for a few moments before letting himself sink down so that their chests and hips were once again touching. Grizz trembled and pulled Sam closer, his arms crossed behind the boy on top of him, pressing him even closer onto himself. Sam slowed the kiss, finishing it with several little pecks on Grizz’s lips, supporting his weight on his elbows next to Grizz, his hands touching his neck and face. 

They lay perfectly still for a moment, except for slightly moving their hands to stroke each other softly, and just looked at each other. Both felt they should talk about how to proceed, but neither quite knew what to say. So eventually, they started kissing slowly again, picking up speed and vigor soon. Sam started moving on top of Grizz, slowly grinding his erection against the boy beneath him. Grizz ran his hands down Sam’s back, then up again and down again – and this time he didn’t stop at the hem of Sam’s boxers, but softly let them stroke his ass. Sam let out a little moan as Grizz squeezed; they both breathed heavily between their kisses.

Eventually, Sam moved his lips along Grizz’s jaw and down his neck again, Grizz bending his head back and welcoming the opportunity to breathe freely for a while and concentrate more on what Sam was doing to him. Sam slowly moved down Grizz’s body, although not quite like before, when he had pushed himself up in order to gain better access. This time, he never quite relieved the pressure on Grizz’s hips, making sure he could feel his erection touching him though the fabric of his boxers at one part of his body or another at all times.  
This drove Grizz almost crazy. He panted, his hands twisting into the sheets beside him as he pulled together all his willpower not to come right then and there.

When Sam’s lips finally reached down to below Grizz’s bellybutton, now having to relieve the pressure on Grizz’s erection at last, Grizz was a panting mess.  
Sam enjoyed seeing Grizz in that state beyond anything he had ever experienced. He moved his hands to the hem of Grizz’s boxers, when Grizz grabbed his hair with both fists, gasping, “Sam!”

Sam couldn’t hear him of course, but he looked up at him nonetheless. “Sam”, Grizz panted again, “wait”.

Sam pushed himself up immediately, settling his body next to Grizz, rather than on top of him, and bringing his face closer to Grizz’s. Grizz let his hands slip over Sam’s back as he returned to him.

“Am I moving to fast?” Sam asked while signing against Grizz’s bare chest, a little worried. 

“I … I’m just … a little nervous”, Grizz confessed.

Sam nodded, understanding well, since he was feeling the same. “Do you want to stop?” he asked.

Grizz looked down to Sam’s lips, then lifted his head to kiss them. “Can we just do this for a little while longer?” he asked, meeting his eyes again.

Sam smiled, leaning down to kiss Grizz slowly, but intensely.

Grizz pushed himself up on one elbow until his face was level with Sam’s. Then he proceeded to kiss Sam back down into the pillow. When he had him where he wanted him, he changed the kiss, biting Sam’s full bottom lip carefully, tugging on it with his teeth. Sam moaned in pleasure, giving Grizz the encouragement he needed. He straddled Sam, supporting his weight on both of his hands and moved his kisses and nips slowly down Sam’s neck and chest. 

Sam sighed happily, his hands moving from Grizz’s hair down his back and up again without aim, just wanting to touch Grizz as much as possible. He marveled at the well-toned muscles of the young man on top of him and felt his erection twitch in anticipation.

Grizz’s nips, kisses and little licks didn’t miss an inch of Sam’s upper body, all the while his body not touching Sam’s hips. He was reaching the hem of Sam’s boxers now, and carefully grazed his teeth along the skin above it. Sam moaned quietly, his hips moving upwards, desperate for some friction.

Meanwhile, Grizz was having an internal struggle. He desperately wanted to go further, wanted to see and feel all of this beautiful, wonderful young man beneath him. But he had never done anything at all with a guy before that day and his nervousness was getting stronger and stronger the closer his face and the situation got towards Sam’s groin region. 

_Man up_ , he thought to himself. He took a deep breath and nipped at the hem of Sam’s boxers with his teeth, his hands placed on the mattress on either side of Sam’s butt. He looked up to meet Sam’s eyes. Sam was looking down at him, his blue eyes a few shades darker than usual, his mouth hanging open due to his heavy breathing. He was trembling slightly, watching Grizz and not daring to imagine what might happen next.

“Do you want me to stop?” Grizz breathed, his heart beating up to his throat. He was sure Sam could see it.

“No”, Sam whispered, feeling his own heartbeat behind his eardrums, feeling like it was about to jump out of his chest. “Unless you’re not comfortable …?” he added quickly, signing along to the words.

 _Fuck_ , Grizz thought. _Here goes._ And with another deep breath he pulled down Sam’s underwear with both his hands in one swift motion, and dropped it to the floor. 

Sam was sure he was about to spontaneously combust any second now. He was so fucking aroused, he hadn’t believed it possible. He was concentrating hard, fearing he might come at Grizz’s next kiss, or touch … or look.

Grizz on the other hand tried hard not to look at Sam’s penis when he crawled back over him to find his lips for another kiss. They kissed passionately for a few moments, Grizz letting his hips sink down to Sam’s and pressing against his hard, naked cock. When he started to move in a slow rhythm, Sam gasped and clawed his fingers into Grizz’s back.

Grizz slipped off of Sam, leaning on his right elbow beside him, still kissing him. His left hand slowly wandered downward from Sam’s face, across his chest and stomach until it finally found his dick and ghosted over it for a second, barely touching. He detached his lips from Sam’s now and allowed himself to look down. And boy, did he like what he saw. 

Sam arched his back, moaning. “Grizz”, he gasped and Grizz took hold of the other’s dick, giving it a few experimental strokes. Sam moaned again: “Oh god!”

Grizz gathered all his bravery and ducked down, leaving only a few kisses on Sam’s upper body on the way. He positioned himself between Sam’s legs and his face near his dick and pumped him a few times, slowly picking up the pace.

Sam almost couldn’t handle it anymore. He was a moaning, squirming, panting mess, the fingers of his right hand twisted into the sheets, his left hand gripping onto Grizz’s shoulder. 

Grizz positioned his mouth over Sam’s pretty dick, holding it firmly in his right hand, all nervousness gone now, but anxious to feel him in that way.

“I’m gonna come if you do that!” Sam called out suddenly, pushing himself up on his elbows and looking at Grizz with wide eyes. The view almost made him come right this second.

Grizz stopped his motion and smiled up at Sam mischievously. “That’s OK”, he said sweetly and slowly sank down to take Sam into his mouth.

Sam gasped loudly at the touch of Grizz’s lips around his tip. He fell back onto the pillows, submitting to what was happening to him. He arched his back, trying desperately to hold on.

Grizz pulled back, just to let his tongue explore Sam’s tip for a moment, then taking him back into his mouth and slowly sliding down, until he couldn’t fit it in any further. He stayed there for a moment, moving his head a bit, massaging Sam’s tip with the back of his mouth. Then he pulled back up only to sink back down again. He was in no hurry, seeing as Sam was already moaning loudly, not holding back anymore.

It only took a few more of those movements, and then Sam fingers dug into Grizz’s shoulders, trying to pull him back up. “I’m close!” he panted and Grizz followed Sam’s lead, his head going back up to face Sam. He kissed him passionately, while his hand took over for his mouth, keeping up a steady rhythm until Sam came undone only seconds later, trembling, moaning loudly into Grizz’s mouth and spilling onto his own stomach. Grizz almost came, too, watching what he considered the most amazing sight ever.

Sam was panting loudly, his breathing unsteady, while he was lying back on the pillow, slowly coming down from this unbelievably intense high.

Grizz was lying next to him, watching him, sliding his fingers up and down his torso, planting a little kiss to his face now and then.

Eventually, he turned to his night stand and pulled some tissues out of a box. He cleaned Sam’s stomach slowly and tenderly, then tossed the bunch toward the bin.

When Sam had calmed down enough, he turned to face Grizz, suddenly worried. “Sorry!” he said.

“Don’t you dare apologize!” Grizz shut him up with a kiss to the lips. “That was amazing.”

Sam smiled blissfully. “Yeah …”, he breathed. And then: “But you didn’t … Did you?”

“Not yet”, Grizz answered, biting his lip again, looking shyly into Sam’s eyes. He wondered how he could be shy about this after what had just happened between them.

Sam smiled, pushing himself up on his elbow and started to kiss Grizz down onto the pillow. He straddled him and quickly proceeded to nipping and kissing down his neck. “Let me help?” he asked when he had reached Grizz’s chest, looking up between love bites. 

Grizz gulped. Did he really need more bravery to have this done to himself than to do it to someone else? But of course, he wanted it, more that anything else right now. “Please”, he breathed, looking into Sam’s eyes, looking for reassurance that this was OK. 

Sam smiled at him warmly, a little sparkle in his eyes, and proceeded kissing and biting his chest, slowly moving down toward his boxers.

Grizz was getting harder by the second, to a point where it was almost painful, seeing as he had already been rock-hard before. His breathing was uneven, stopping every now and then, then picking up again with double speed.

Sam now sat on his thighs, hands holding on to the hem of Grizz’s boxers, looking up at him to make sure, this was still what he wanted. Grizz looked back, biting his bottom lip hard now, breathing fast, chest heaving. Only when he finally gave a slight nod, barely noticeable if Sam hadn’t been waiting for it, did Sam proceed in pulling down Grizz’s underwear. He dropped it to the floor and took his time to come back over Grizz. He kissed him on the mouth, hovering over him, not touching. He felt himself already growing hard again, the thought of what he was about to do was enough.

He wanted to try something else first, though. Straddling Grizz again, he brought his own hips down slowly until, finally, their naked dicks were touching. Grizz moaned and arched his back, pushing his head into the pillow. His hips jerked upwards to meet Sam’s and they ground into each other for a few moments, Grizz moaning and Sam panting. They only kissed occasionally now, needing their breath for other activities.

“Sam”, Grizz moaned into a kiss, when he thought he couldn’t take it any longer. Sam could feel the change of breath and pulled away slightly to be able to read Grizz’s lips. “Sam”, Grizz gasped again, “please”.

Sam didn’t need any more encouragement than that. He looked deep into Grizz’s eyes and kissed him softly, deeply again. Then he slid off him and let his left hand slide down towards his rockhard, dripping dick. Sam marveled at what he saw, not really having looked before now. He gripped Grizz’s length experimentally, squeezing a bit and then moved his hand up and down.

Grizz didn’t know what to do with himself, he was so turned on. He squirmed and panted, moaned and bucked his hips, his left hand on Sam’s back, his right gripping the sheets.

Sam moved downwards quickly now, settling in between Grizz's legs, his right hand gripping his dick. He glanced up briefly to meet Grizz’s eyes and get the go-ahead, then he took him into his mouth.

Grizz moaned loudly. He had received head before, but the girls in question somehow just didn’t do it for him. He used to close his eyes and imagine some boy (more often than not it was the very boy who now had his mouth wrapped around his dick), but it still didn’t compare to what he was experiencing right now. Not even close.

Sam moved up and down Grizz’s length slowly, sucking slightly, moving his tongue over the rim right underneath the head. He picked up speed, relishing the fact that Grizz was close to dissolving beneath him.

And he was! Grizz couldn’t take it any longer, and he was desperate for some release. “Sam!” he moaned, grabbing him by the hair with one hand and tapping on his shoulder with the other. Sam looked up, still wrapped around his cock. The sight almost tipped him over the edge. “I’m coming!” he managed to choke out – and Sam only just released his dick in time to not get a load in the face. Grizz spilled all over his stomach, coming hard, abs spasming, also hitting Sam’s chest, who was on his way up, back to his face. 

In his haze, Grizz managed to think that he was glad about that. He didn’t feel ready yet to come into Sam’s mouth, just like he wasn’t ready for Sam to come into his.  


Sam was lying next to him now, kissing him on the cheek, smiling at what he was able to do to the beautiful boy beside him.

It was his turn to reach for the tissues now, and he cleaned first himself and then Grizz off slowly, admiring his upper body, his eyes wandering gradually from shoulders to abdomen.

Grizz turned his face towards Sam and watched him looking at him. _I love you_ , he thought, not daring to say it out loud - or let his lips form the words, for that matter. It was way too early for that. Instead, he reached out with his free hand and touched it to Sam’s cheek and neck, bringing Sam’s attention back to his face. “Thank you”, he said. “That was the best thing that ever happened to me.”

Sam just looked at him, his eyes starting to get shiny. “Right back at you”, he whispered, signing along. 

They looked at each other, full of emotions neither of them had known existed, and leaned in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, maybe you'll enjoy my second work, "Tease". It's about Sam and Grizz's reunion after Grizz gets back from the expedition.
> 
> Feel free to comment! :-)


End file.
